The Second Baby
The Second Baby ''' is the first fan-made episode written by TheShootingStar. Plot Cosmo had just given birth to another baby. Back at home, the new baby was bouncing across the floor. The baby and Poof later played "Rattle Fight" with their rattles. The next day, when Timmy was at school having his art lesson, he found the baby hidden in his bag. Timmy panicked and tried to find Wanda and Cosmo, but failed. Meanwhile, Cosmo and Wanda was at home trying to calm Poof down after Cosmo accidentally showed him a picture of a horrifying ghost. Noticing him fidgeting and his weird behavior, Crocker suspected him that he was playing with his Fairy Godparents. He decided to disguise himself and trick Timmy's parents to infiltrate his house again. While the new baby was laughing, Timmy had to pretend to say every word that the baby says, which elicits the whole class to laugh at him. After a day of pretending and being laughed at, Timmy stormed home angrily. On the way to home, Tootie appeared and interrupted him, holding out a bouquet of flowers and calling out his name loudly. As usual, Timmy proceeds to run away. Tootie chased him all the way back home. Timmy immediately approached Cosmo and Wanda and wished that Tootie was gone. After Tootie disappeared, Timmy questioned the two angrily about their absence and apprised them about the problems that he had with the baby. "Sorry, but Poof was startled by Cosmo again, so we need to calm him down." Wanda explained. At that moment, Poof cried louder, which caused a storm to occur. Cosmo immediately plucked a bottle into Poof's mouth, which stopped him crying and stopped the storm. The baby was playing dress up with dolls on the floor, which made Timmy to conclude that she was a girl. Wanda decided to name the baby after her, much to Cosmo's dismay. The baby was since named Brenda. "The 'Brend', which sounds like the 'brand' of brand new, symbolizes that she's brand new, and of course, to be named after me, she has the 'da' at the end of my name." Wanda said proudly. "That's a horrible name! I would name her 'Brand-new Cosmo'! Right, 'Brand-new Cosmo'?" Cosmo stated as he looked at Brenda. While Cosmo and Wanda were bickering about the name of the new offspring, Crocker arrived. "Denzel DiCaprio!" Mr. Turner screamed excitedly after he opened the door. Mr. Turner welcomed him into the house and Mrs. Turner offered him bread, to which Crocker declined. Crocker lied to them that he wanted to use the restroom and left. Crocker ran into Timmy's room (after Cosmo and Wanda had turned Poof, Brenda, and themselves into fishes) and searched for fairies. Timmy immediately grabbed the fish bowl and ran out of the room. "I know that you have '''FAIRY GODPARENTS!" Crocker yelled as he chase Timmy. During the chase, Brenda playfully poofed herself away, so Wanda also poofed herself away to look for her. As they ran past Mr. and Mrs. Turner, Mrs. Turner grabbed Crocker with full force, which elicit an "ow!" from him. Mrs. Turner scolded him for running around the house, but Crocker managed to escape. Meanwhile, Wanda found Brenda painting a picture under the sofa that Mr. Turner was sitting onto. She immediately poofed her and Brenda back into the fish bowl. When Timmy was about to make a wish, Crocker leaped and snatched the fish bowl. To make things worse, Tootie had arrived again with another bouquet of flowers. She forced Timmy to receive the flowers and demanded that he would give her a kiss. Timmy protested and pushed his way through Tootie. Crocker was taking the fairies out of the fish bowl. Timmy tried to make a wish, but since the fishes were out of water, they could hardly breathe or listen. Timmy attempted to snatch the fairies back, but Crocker slapped him. Tootie, who saw this, flipped into their way and scolded Crocker for slapping Timmy. Instead, Crocker laughed at her. At that moment, Mr. and Mrs. Turner came and took Crocker away. "Mr. DiCaprio would love the meals that the Cake and Bacon provided!" Mr. Turner said cheerfully on their way. "Well, you are always welcome to our house, Mr. DiCaprio. But no running in the house, okay?!" Mrs. Turner added. Tootie took the fairies that Crocker had dropped and gave them to Timmy. But before Timmy could take the fairies, Tootie wanted a kiss from Timmy. Before Tootie could do anything to him, Timmy found Brenda (in her fairy form) hiding behind a bush to finish the painting that she did earlier and took her rattle. Timmy used the rattle to grant his wish. Cosmo, Wanda and Poof returned after Tootie was wished to be gone. "What happened to Mr. DiCaprio?" Cosmo asked. The scene changed to the Cake and Bacon restaurant, Mr. Turner was stuffing cakes and bacons into Crocker's mouth. "Would you like more, Mr. DiCaprio?" Mrs. Turner asked as she stuffed more food into Crocker's mouth. "FAIRIES!" Crocker muttered under the food. Characters Major Characters *Timmy *Brenda *Wanda *Cosmo *Poof *Denzel Crocker Minor Characters *Tootie *Mrs. Turner *Mr. Turner Category:Episodes Category:Fanmade episodes